Mi suegro se llama Craig Tucker
by knightwh
Summary: Existe una maldición en el pueblo de South Park que afecta a los hombres que se atrevan a enamorarse de los bellos y dulces hijos de Craig Tucker. Porque esos rubios temblorosos pueden ser amorosos y bastante atractivos... pero su padre es el demonio en persona. ¿Vale la pena soportar tal calvario?
1. Mi suegro se llama Craig Tucker

**Mi suegro se llama Craig Tucker.**

**No sé si alguien ya había escrito algo al respecto… pero se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración sin sentido. Siempre escribo acerca de Tweek y Craig teniendo hijos, en distintas cantidades… pues se me ocurrió que debería hacer una historia sobre eso, con mi número ideal de niños Tucker. Me gustaría hacer otro capitulo… pero no tengo seguridad al cien… me lo pesaré. Me divertí pensándolo.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. Solo lo utilizo para dar vida a una idea que se… mas de uno comparte conmigo._

…

_Ya una vez me lo preguntaron… pero cuando vuelvo a recapitularlo en mi cabeza… no, la respuesta siempre será la misma. Si, es un trabajo exhaustivo y la recompensa no parece querer llegar pronto… pero mientras no me den el "Si" definitivo, no me rendiré nunca._

_Y mientras eso pase… bueno... mi respuesta es, ha sido y será…_

_**Si**__… es __**MUY DIFÍCIL**__ ser yerno de Craig Tucker._

_Mi padre… o quizá debería decir "madre", se llama Stan Marsh. Es amigo cercano del señor Tucker. Por ese motivo, yo crecí siempre cerca de su familia. Su esposo es un hombre divertido, tiene muchas paranoias que heredó a sus hijos y difícilmente se queda quieto. Es bastante amable conmigo y suele reír cuando hago enojar a su esposo.  
El señor Tucker es… "especial". Resulta extraño ver a ese amoroso, sobreprotector y tierno hombre, quien siempre está rodeado de sus tiernos "cachorros", como los llama, es en verdad un tipo malvado y diabólico. ¿Creen que exagero?_

– ¡Oh, que gusto, Kenny!... pasa, ya casi está listo Tweekers. – Tweek abrió la puerta con aquella típica sonrisa que dedicaba solo a los "valientes" que se atrevían a tocarla. Sabía a la perfección la clase de persona que Craig era… y por eso era que se empeñaba el doble en ayudar a sus pequeños. Sino, se quedarían solos de por vida.

– Buenas noches, señor Tucker… – Cuando se casó, Tweek adoptó el apellido de Craig, al igual que todos sus hijos. De ahí venia la leyenda en South Park. Los adorables e inalcanzables hijos de Craig Tucker. - ¿Puedo esperar adentro?

– Por supuesto que si… adelante.

La casa era un condominio sencillo, de dos pisos con una sala-recibidor donde había un juego de sillones color café oscuro. Una televisión enorme había enfrente del más grande de los sofás y ahí era donde la familia se reunía en las noches para mirar Red Racer.  
En uno de los sofás perpendiculares, un rubio de 17 años tomaba café mientras cambiaban los canales de televisión. Era uno de los hermanos de Tweekers, el novio de Kenny.  
En realidad, había otros 4 idénticos… por fortuna del destino, la vida había premiado el esfuerzo de Craig para conseguir que Tweek lo quisiera, con un paquete de quintillizos en el primer intento. Cualquiera imaginaría que ese era un trabajo paterno mortal para un sujeto tan temeroso y paranoico, como lo era Tweek Tweak, pero la verdad era que le iba de maravilla. El ni siquiera movía un dedo… para que las cosas funcionaran, Tweek atendía una de las cafeterías de su padre, era gerente y administrador durante todo el día, mientras que Craig trabajaba desde casa, cuidando a los rubios y en su tiempo libre, haciendo algunos bocetos. Era diseñador industrial.

De esa forma, "papá gallina" siempre estaba al acecho.

– Buenas noches, Tweek… – Saludó el rubio a su cuñado. Después observó a la persona en el sillón frente al televisor de 28 pulgadas. Agregó con seriedad bien fingida. – Buenas noches… señor Tucker.

– Buenas noches, Ken… – Respondió el rubio a su "futuro cuñado" con una sonrisa temblorosa. Sabia que ese muchacho y su hermano saldrían esa noche… y que la idea había tenido a su padre de mal humor desde el día en que lo pusieron en aviso.

Craig ni siquiera prestó atención. Solo seguía cambiando los canales uno tras otro… enfado… molesto… ¡furioso!

– ¡Hola, Ken! – Gritaron dos rubios sobre las escaleras mirando en dirección de la primera planta. Kenny les sonrió con la mano e ignoró el aspecto sombrío de "papá gallina".

– Hola, Craig… hola Tweenky. – Kenny se reía internamente de lo mucho que el moreno amaba a su esposo… lo suficiente como para ponerle a 4 de sus hijos nombres parecidos al de él. Lamentablemente la creatividad se le agotó y Tweek le ganó el nombre del último.

Mientras esperaban en la sala, Kenny tomó asiento en el sillón adyacente al de Craig. El silencio incomodo no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Es incomodo estar junto a tu suegro… pero si ese suegro es Craig Tucker… mas que incomodo, es una cuestión de miedo.

– Ayúdenme a servir la mesa, cachorros… – Llamó el rubio mayor. De inmediato los otros chicos fueron en su ayuda.

¡Pánico!... no quería quedarse a solas con él…

– ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor Tweek?

– No, no te preocupes, Kenny… tú sigue viendo la tele con Craig…

Pero no había opción.

Entonces quedaron solos los dos.  
Kenny miraba en todas direcciones… intentando no encontrar sus ojos con los del moreno. Después observó el sonido que provenía de arriba… y ahí estaba su única razón para soportar aquello…

– Hola… Kenny… – Era su Tweekers, bajando pro las escaleras. El mayor de los quintillizos. – Papá Craig… ya nos vamos. – Anunció el chico. Craig lo miró con una gran sonrisa y se puso de pie para darle la vuelta. Lucía como un ángel.

– Ve y despídete de papá Tweek. – Anunció el moreno, acariciando levemente la cabeza despeinada del rubio. Este sonrió inocente, ignorando la verdadera personalidad de su padre. Entró en la cocina y lo dejó de nuevo, solo con Kenny.

En cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Kenny miró con terror al verdugo de su adolescencia… el moreno lo observaba como un lobo a su presa… incluso bajo la luz del televisor, la oscuridad de la noche que había caído era suficiente para crear aquel ambiente tan "tétrico".

Entonces se acercó al menor y acercó su rostro demasiado al suyo… haciendo que el muchacho contuviera su respiración.

– Escúchame bien, asquerosa rata amarilla… – Si, ese era el verdadero Craig. – Sé muy bien lo que los tipos como tú pretenden hacer a los niños como mi Tweekers.

– No… no... No se de que habla, señor Tucker. – Por supuesto que lo sabía… pero eso no significaba que sus intenciones no fueran buenas. Tenía 17, por supuesto que quería "experimentar" ciertas situaciones con Tweekers… pero no era de esos que solo buscaban una noche divertida. En realidad amaba al rubio… sino, ¿Por qué mas soportaría tener un suegro así?

– Oh, claro que lo sabes… y mas te vale que te quede claro, infeliz… toca un solo cabello de mi cachorro, ¡solo necesito que toces UNO!... y te voy a matar… ni tu mami Stan, ni tu papi Kenneth, van a poder salvarte de mi furia si es que te atreves a deshonrar a mi niño… – Tomó el cuello del rubio y lo alzó hasta que sus ojos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. – Y si me entero que le hiciste daño… ¡te va a ir peor!

¡Perfecto!... tenía prohibido querer a Tweekers… y tenía prohibido dejarlo.  
El moreno era un hombre complicado…

– Yo… no… nunca haría eso, señor…

– Eso espero… o te parto la cara…

Entonces Tweek y su niño salieron felices de la cocina y se toparon con Craig sentado en el sillón tranquilamente… y Kenny pálido sentado en el sillón de lado.  
Nada que los rubios pensaran que era raro. Su inocencia los protegía de la verdad…

– Entonces ya nos vamos, papá… ¿a que hora debo regresar?

– A las 11 está bien. – Contestó Tweek, pero de inmediato Craig sufrió un infarto.

– ¿Las 11?... lo quiero en la casa a las 9… – Se impuso, mirando al rubio que se acomodaba al lado de su hijo… lo odiaba en realidad. MUCHO.

– ¡Pero, papá Craig!... – Quiso oponerse el menor. Kenny sentía que cada vez que Tweekers se rebelaba a su padre, este lo relacionaba al instante con su presencia. Sabia que su odio hacia el aumentaba.

– Entonces a las 10 – Negoció Tweek. El moreno lo miró enfadado, mas no furioso… era imposible que se enojara con su esposo.

– No estoy negociando…

Iba ser la palabra final… pero los ojos verde pino de su hijo eran capaces de detener toda su determinación. Suspiró cansado… entonces vio a Tweek con ese ceño fruncido, diciéndole con la mirada "¡**BASTA**, Craig!". En realidad, no tenía opción.

– Las 10… y te voy a estar esperando, Tweekers Tweak Tucker… ni un minuto mas…

Tweek abrazó a su esposo y se recargó a su lado. Después de descubrir cuan manipulador podría llegar a ser, su misión cambió y sabía que tenía que apoyar a sus hijos hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos se casara. Si lo dejaba en manos de Craig, este terminaría por retenerlos para él toda su vida.

Kenny suspiró aliviado y tomó al otro rubio por la mano. Sería un camino largo…

– Que les vaya bien… – Se despidió Tweek con una gran sonrisa. Entonces Kenny miró a Craig de reojo y… si… ahí estaba su suegro, mirándolo con aquella miradita: "Te mataré en cuanto bajes la guardia".

…

_Así que lo confirmo… SI, es MUY DIFÍCIL ser yerno de Craig Tucker._

**Kenneth Marsh McCormick.**

–**O–O–O–O–**

…  
_Ser yerno de Craig Tucker… es… bastante __**COMPLICADO**__._

_Desde hace un mes, salgo con su hijo de en medio, Tweak Tucker. Es un muchacho extraordinario... vamos a las mismas clases de violín y siempre lo acompaño de vuelta a su casa. La manera en que toca mi instrumento favorito, tan libre, tan impaciente… fue uno de los factores que tuve para llegar a amarlo.  
Solo tenemos un pequeño problema…  
…Mi suegro es el demonio…_

_Siempre que voy a su casa, un "accidente" termina sucediéndome. Como cuando había un escalón roto, pero nadie me puso en aviso y sorpresivamente me caí, rodando durante al menos 20 escalones dolorosos. O también esta la ocasión en que el señor Tucker olvidó decirme que habían cambiado la puerta de la cocina y que esta era de "vaivén"… y cuando la azoté, esta se me regresó y me partió la nariz.  
No se de que se quejan los otros… incluso Kenny… a nadie mas ha intentado matar tantas veces, ¿cierto?  
En una ocasión, los vecinos le pidieron al señor Tucker que cuidara su perro algunos días… justo en esa semana, él mismo me invitó a cenar a la casa… debí suponer que tramaba algo… ¡pero no!... soy demasiado idiota como para creer que el señor Tucker podía aceptarme de buena gana al fin. En cuanto caminé por el jardín de la entrada, un perro rottweiler me hizo correr 12 calles en subida… ¡sin detenerse siquiera!... me atrapó mientras intentaba trepar un árbol y me mordió la pierna con tal fuerza que se llevó parte de mi pantalón en el hocico. Seguramente, el señor Tucker lo conserva como un trofeo más… así como la sangre en la puerta o la alfombra rasguñada de las escaleras. _

_Mis padres son los mejores amigos del señor Tucker… creo que se conocen desde que eran niños. De cualquier forma, ese hombre me mira como a un enemigo más… siempre que me mira, dice que ve al bobo de mi padre en mi cara… le respondería como se merece, pero si mi padre lo permite, no se porque habría de decir algo yo…  
En realidad, es un hombre bastante difícil de convencer…_

– Largo de mi casa, Clyde Black… – "Saludó" Craig a su manera. El castaño se dejó ofender una vez más e hizo espacio entre su figura y la de Tucker para asomarse dentro de la casa. Ahí debía estar su Tweak.

– Buenas tardes, señor Tucker… su esposo ME INVITÓ A CENAR. – Hizo énfasis en la última parte para advertir al moreno que de igual forma iba a entrar en su casa. Craig lo hubiera lanzado fuera, pero Tweek llegó al rescate de otro de sus futuros yernos.

– Entra ya, Clyde… solo falta que Craig sirva la entrada…

– Gracias, señor Tweek.

Una vez en la sala, Clyde tomó asiento a un lado de su Tweak. Este agachó la cabeza con pena y puso su mano cerca de la del castaño. Estuvieron a tan pocos milímetros el uno del otro… cuando un tenedor se encajó en medio de ambos. Era Craig Tucker, sombrío como la noche dentro de un castillo en Transilvania.  
Pero Clyde no bajó la guardia…

– Papá… ten cuidado… por poco y le entierras el tenedor a Clyde.

"Ese era el plan" – Pensaron Clyde y Craig al mismo tiempo.

Con los 6 rubios sentados en la mesa, aquello parecía un aparador de tienda porno, pensaba Clyde… solo había vibradores.

– Jajajajaja – Comenzó a reírse por su propio pensamiento. Todos estaban callados… lo miraron asustados y confundidos. Clyde se dio cuenta de donde estaba y frente a quienes… así que volvió a cobrar la compostura. Tweak le sonrió divertido, sabía que el castaño vivía entre dos mundos: el real y el que había en su cabeza. En eso se parecían ambos… por eso lo amaba.

– Bueno… Clyde… ¿Cómo te va en la preparatoria?, ¿ya estas listo para el examen de ingreso? – Tweek intentó romper el hielo de cualquier forma. Craig ni siquiera estaba comiendo, solo vigilaba cada movimiento del castaño.

– Yo… mmm… pues mas o menos… – ¿Con ese sujeto quería estar su hijo?... Craig jamás imaginó porque el señor Richard lo trataba con aquel odio… hasta que tuvo sus propios hijos… no quería a un idiota cuidando de su cachorro. – Estoy esforzándome mucho para pasar los finales… después pensaré en el de ingreso…

– ¿Y que quieres estudiar?

– Bueno… pensaba en Administración… – Dijo con orgullo, pero al momento se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando "papá gallina" lo miró con severidad.

– Administración no es una carrera real… se puede estudiar perfectamente con un diplomado en unos meses…

– ¡Papá! – Craig y Tweek regañaron a su progenitor. En serio podía ser bastante cabezota.

– ¡Craig!...

Clyde miró con coraje al mayor, pero respiró y contó hasta… 100… sabia que el moreno buscaba hacerlo salir de ahí… pero, anquen fuera solo para molestarlo, SE IBA A ROBAR A SU HIJO.

– Bueno… esa es su opinión, señor Tucker…

Y con más momentos incómodos, la noche paso en extremo, LENTA… finalmente, llego la hora del postre y Craig y su futuro yerno ayudaron a los Tweek en servir el café, que en aquella casa jamás faltaba y pay de limón. Mientras cortaba cada rebanada, Clyde no quitaba el ojo a su futuro suegro… no sabia cuantas formas tendría de matarlo con aquella cosa… y todas más dolorosas conforme el número aumentaba de cero…

– Pásame el café – Dijo Craig sin quitar la vista del pastel, apuntando con el filo del cuchillo a una pequeña vasijita con la bebida. Clyde la miró sin importancia alguna y la tomó de lleno con la mano… dejándola caer al instante. ESTABA HIRVIENDO.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó llevándose la mano al pecho… de inmediato le quedó roja y en cosa de minutos, una ampolla se hizo sobre ella. Era enorme… tendría que ir al doctor a que lo limpiaran…

– ¡Cuidado, Clyde! – Sugirió Craig, con diversión e ironía. – El café está muy caro hoy en día…

SOLO UN AÑO MÁS… y el castaño se llevaría a su Tweak de ahí… Solo un maldito año.

Entonces los rubios entraron a la cocineta, descubriendo el accidente y ayudando a Clyde con su mano.  
Por supuesto que ninguno pensaría nunca algo malo respecto al líder de la casa. Craig Tucker era un padre y esposo amoroso y protector… el no haría daño a ninguna persona…

…ninguna… claro…

Cualquier cosa que hiciera por encararlo, sabia que solo ganaría el odio de los rubios guardianes del moreno… y no podía darse el lujo de perder su amabilidad también…

…

_Así que… si… confirmo lo que estaba diciendo… ser yerno de Craig Tucker es complicado…_

Clyde Donovan Black.

–**O–O–O–O–**

…

_No sé de que estén hablando… ser yerno de Craig Tucker no es difícil ni complicado… es un suegro como cualquier otro… si, tiene sus momentos… pero solo es un poco…_

– Alto, alto, alto… ¡para!, ¡ya!, ¡detente!... ¡hasta aquí, francés lambiscón! – Kenny dejó caer sus libros frente al castaño y lo amenazó con el dedo. – ¡tu eres el único que no tiene derecho a opinar!

– ¡Es cierto, Christophe!... ¿tu que sabes?... el señor Tucker siempre te trata "especial"… ¡ya dime como lo hiciste! – Clyde, al lado de Kenny y frente al castaño, apuntó también al chico de aspecto neutral.

– Yo no he hecho nada… simplemente, el señor Tucker reconoce que soy un buen partido para su hijo. Et vous êtes un vulgaire* (Y ustedes unos vulgares).

– ¿Que?

– Nada, Clyde… bueno… ¿que estaba diciendo?... a sí… el señor Tucker…

…_El señor Tucker es siempre considerado conmigo._

_Aunque claro… hay un motivo para eso…_

Christophe y el joven Craig, el menor de los quintillizos, caminaban por la avenida principal, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano y con la mirada en el frente. Repentinamente, Craig separó su cabeza del pecho del más alto y miró en dirección del frente, donde estaba un hombre que guardaba bastante parecido con su hijo.

– Mira ahí, Chris… ¿no es tu papá?

Christophe vio al hombre acercándose a ambos y suspiró cansado. No lucia feliz de ninguna forma.

– No lo sé… supongo…

– Buenas tardes, señor Delorn… ahora vuelvo, Chris… – Entonces el francés mayor contestó con cortesía y dejó que el rubio se alejara a comprar alguna botana. Espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con su hijo.

– Hé, vous! – Comenzó el castaño…

– Maintenant, quoi, papa?

– Tu padre me dijo que tienes novio… que habló hace unos días con Craig Tucker…

– Oh, eso… si, hace días fui a decirle al señor Tucker… no parecía molesto…

– Pues lo está… y está poniendo fastidioso a Gregory… – Anunció el castaño, encendiendo un cigarrillo y echándole el humo al muchacho a la cara. – Y el me molesta a mi…

Christophe era capaz de soportar cualquier tortura que el señor Tucker le impusiera. No era tonto, había escuchado de otros chicos lo imposible que era acercarse a los preciosos y peligrosos hijos de Craig Tucker… pero ni siquiera eso lo haría detenerse. Amaba a Craig… a cada una de sus fantasías gnómicas y la manera en que temía de su propia sombra… simplemente era adorable. Tenia ganas de protegerlo… y deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

– ¿Y que se supone que haga, padre?

– ¿Que vas a hacer?, que **NO VAS A HACER**… escúchame bien, niño del demonio… ¡te conozco!, eres altanero como tu británico padre – Agregó con un tono que dio a entender su molestia… Mole jamás se podía explicar que vio en Gregory que lo volvió tan loco como para casarse con él. Sus personalidades siempre chocaron… y el hijo de ambos sacó su color de cabello, pero el resto pertenecía a Gregory… incluyendo la manera en que lo metía en problemas y lo fastidiaba. –… y eres demasiado astuto, por eso solo te lo voy a advertir una sola vez… si ese tipo vuelve a hablar para quejarse con Gregory… y el vuelve a molestarme en medio de una misión por una estupidez como que tu te propasaste o te quisiste pasar de listo con el niño Tucker… Je vais faire glisser les boules dans le jardin de l'hôtel et de la tête qui pendait au plus grand arbre dans la ville pour jeter votre corps dans la Seine!

– Castrarme, colgarme y tirar mi cuerpo al Sena… parfait, papa… ¿algo más?

– No… solo eso… despídeme de tu novio… luce decente.

_Y por supuesto que el señor Tucker nunca me molestó o siquiera ofendió de forma alguna.  
…¿ese hombre es tan inteligente como para manipular a mi familia de esa manera?..._

_A saber… pero si eso es cierto… entonces es mas malvado de lo que el resto imagina._

**Y con esto termino el Fic. Se que me quedan oros 2 Tweeks jajajaja, pero creo que con esto di la idea que traía en la cabeza. Me gustaría continuarla, pero como estoy subiendo mas One–Shot de lo que actualizo los que si debería continuar… mejor por ahora descanso de esto.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**By: Roglia15**


	2. Mi suegro se llamará Craig Tucker

**Mi suegro se llamará Craig Tucker.**

**No iba a subir otro capitulo… pero un amigo me contó recientemente algo que le sucedió, me dio tanta risa que no pude contener las ganas de escribirlo.  
Gracias, camarada XD**  
_  
South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo tomé prestado a Craig para inventar esto XD, esta loco…_

Justo en el jardín del frente, los 5 rubios mas cotizados de la escuela esperaban la llegada de la camioneta azul que siempre pasaba a recogerlos con el ansiado café de medio día. Por supuesto, cortesía de su amoroso y dulce padre, Craig Tucker.  
Fue en ese momento, justo cuando Kenny y Clyde conversaban con los Tweekers, que el carro de sus pesadillas llegó. Para mala suerte de Christophe, quien apenas iba a charlar con su Craig.

– Miren, llegó papá… ¿irán los tres a la cena? – Preguntó Tweek, el segundo de los quintillizos a sus futuros cuñados. "Futuros" si Craig no los atropellaba antes con la camioneta.

– Eso espero… – Comentó Kenny. Miró al otro lado de la acera, Craig bajaba del coche con una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

– Claro que si. – Afirmó Clyde, aun abrazando a Tweak, ignorando por completo el rostro de su suegro.

– No se si debería… – Christophe aceptó con pena. Lo último que deseaba era una queja de parte de su suegro hacia su padre. Gregory lo metería en problemas con su padre francés… y este lo castraría a él.

– Claro que si… – Su Craig lo tomó por el brazo y se giró en dirección de su padre. SU comentario asustó tanto a Chris como a sus dos cuñados. – ¡Papá!, ¿verdad que te gustaría que Chris, Clyde y Kenny fueran a la cena esta noche?…

Los tres chicos pusieron el rostro de pánico, pero Craig respondió con el rostro frío y sereno. Por supuesto que no sacaría a relucir su verdadera personalidad ante sus cachorritos.

– Por supuesto que si, Craig… – Después agregó con un tono que solo sus futuros yernos comprendían: – Eso me encantaría…  
Era el diablo… y se los iba a comer. Los chicos simplemente agacharon la cabeza… iba a ser una noche LARGA.

– Buenas tardes, señor Tucker… – Entonces lo impensable sucedió. Algo que nadie esperaría ver ni en un millón de años… era EXTRAORDINARIO.  
Craig le sonrió a un chico que llegó a abrazar a uno de sus cachorros… así como si nada…  
Kenny, Clyde y Christophe se quedaron en blanco… sus quijadas casi tocaron el suelo.

– Ah, buenas tardes, Kyle… – Era un muchacho de cabello café y ojos de color verde. Llevaba unos audífonos enormes sobre el cuello, una sudadera remangada y unos jeans color café. Su mochila colgaba de un lado y los libros que llevaba en la mano eran de cálculo y física.

Ver el rostro sonriente de Craig Tucker era una ocasión milagrosa que solamente sucedía en presencia de Tweek, su esposo. Verlo aceptando de buena gana a otro de sus "esperados futuros yernos", hizo que Kenny y Clyde fruncieran el ceño con indignación y que Christophe arqueara las cejas con una duda tremenda en su cabeza.

– ¿Vendrás esta noche a la cena que hará Tweek? – Invitó cordialmente el moreno. Clyde se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras que Chris y Kenny contenían un **"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!"** con toda su energía. Kyle simplemente pasó su mano izquierda entre los cabellos de Tweenky, el cuarto hijo de Craig Tucker. Este se ruborizó y agachó su cabeza apenado.

– Eso creo… probablemente llegue algo tarde, acompañaré a mi abuela Liane a un mandado, después parto hacia allá.

– Bueno, entonces te esperaremos… – Terminó Craig amable y dejó que el castaño diera un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño cachorro.

¿Hay una explicación lógica para ese comportamiento?... la hay.  
¿Es que en realidad Craig Tucker es una buena persona y solo busca lo mejor para sus cachorros?... probablemente esa sea la verdad.  
¿Eso significa que Kyle es el yerno que Craig espera en un futuro para su adorado Tweenky?

**NO, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESO SEA ASÍ, CRAIG TUCKER NO ACEPTA YERNOS DE NINGUNA FORMA…**

Pero, como todo en este mundo… hay una explicación perfectamente aceptable…

…

_¿Ser yerno de Craig Tucker?, escuché mucho al respecto… mis padres son amigos cercanos de los señores McCormick, Stan y Kenneth. Por esa razón, yo soy bastante cercano a Kenny, su hijo mayor. Además de eso, voy a cursos de literatura inglesa con Christophe Delorn y practico violín junto a Clyde Black. Lo sé todo sobre las "mañas" del señor Tucker. Se que amenaza en secreto a Kenny… también que ha intentado deshacerse de Clyde de formas que, bueno, en realidad son ilegales… además, mi padre Kyle es un amigo del señor Mole y escuché cuando este le contaba acerca de lo mal que la estaba llevando en casa porque el señor Gregory recibía constantes quejas de Craig Tucker, así que él le hacia pagar a su propio hijo las consecuencias…  
En fin, me di a la tarea de investigar cada aspecto de ese hombre… y lo que mas me ayudó, fue la psicología de mi padre, Eric Cartman.  
Mi padre dice que somos el reflejo de lo que nos sucedió en la infancia o adolescencia… de esta forma, puedo pensar que el señor Tucker es sobreprotector con sus hijos por una buena razón. ¿Y que otra razón sería, sino el buscar que alguien digno cuide de ellos?... ¿pero porqué poner un estándar tan avanzado?... ¡por supuesto!... porque él pasó por la misma prueba, eso fue lo que lo volvió digno del señor Tweek Tweak.  
Entonces… el señor Tucker tuvo un suegro difícil… me pregunto que tan influyente sería un hombre así en su futuro…  
Y tras todo ese estudio lo descubrí…  
Su suegro le pesa bastante._

– Querido, ven a ver esto… – La señora Tweak abrió la entrada de su casa. Llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de mandado, pero el resto las cargaba el joven Kyle Cartman en sus manos con duro trabajo.  
Richard Tweak bajó las escaleras del recibidor y encontró al chico ayudando a su esposa. Esta lucía cansada y bastante aturdida.

– ¿Que sucedió?... buenas tardes. – Terminó por saludar al chico.

– Buenas tardes, señor. – Saludó sonriente el castaño, entrando a la casa y dejando todo en el suelo.

– Mira a este muchacho, Richard… es todo un héroe y un caballero… – Comenzó la mujer a narrar. – ¡Hoy tuve un día terrible!... primero, cuando íbamos las chicas y yo a tomar el té, el autobús del club se ponchó, ¡por completo!, las 4 llantas… entonces, mientras esperábamos, un tipo se acercó a nosotras para intentar robarnos las carteras, pero este muchachito lo enfrentó el solo… después llamó a un taxi para que nos llevara hasta el club y, ¡adivina!, habían roto la ventana por completo y robado todo… ¡un maldito ladrón!... entonces este jovencito nos ayudó a llamar a la policía y aguardó con nosotros todo el día, lo hicimos perder las clases al pobre… y por si todo eso fuera poco, el consiguió café y té para reemplazar lo robado, ¡es todo un caballero!

– Vaya, ¿eso es cierto, jovencito?

– Bueno, creo que la señora me da demasiado crédito… hice lo que cualquiera haría… – Respondió Kyle con el rostro apenado.

– ¡Oh, claro que no!, eres un buen muchachito… y mira que me ha acompañado a hacer las compras por lo nerviosa que estaba… deberíamos darle algo a cambio, Richard.

– ¡No se preocupe, por favor!... lo hice con gusto.

– Pues me parece extraordinario, ya no hay muchas personas como tu en estos días… pero, ¿no te conozco de alguna parte?... quizás conozco a tus padres…

– Quizá… mi padre es abogado, su nombre es Kyle Broflovski, yo me llamo así por él…

– ¡Claro!, es amigo de nuestro Tweek, Richard…

– Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, es un hombre brillante… bueno, Kyle, me encantaría agradecerte de alguna forma, lo que has hecho tiene un valor muy importante para mi. – El hombre extendió su mano y se la ofreció al castaño. Este sonrió y aceptó su apretón.

– No se preocupe, le digo que no es nada… pero… espere, ¿dijo que usted conoce al señor Tweek?

– Claro, es nuestro hijo… – Afirmó la mujer. – Tiene 5 niños preciosos, creo que son de tu edad…

– Por eso lo conozco, soy amigo de su hijo Tweenky… bueno, eso intento… – Agregó con tristeza algo fingida. Richard y su esposa lo observaron consternados. – El señor Tucker es algo… "serio".

– Es un cretino – Afirmó el hombre, pero de inmediato recibió un codazo por parte de su esposa. – ¿Qué?, es cierto…

– ¡Richard!... bueno, Kyle… Craig es un poco severo, pero es muy buen muchacho… ¡ya lo sé!, ya que no me dejas recompensarte de otra forma, hablaré con Craig para que no se entrometa con los amigos de mis nietos…

– ¡Por favor!, no lo haga… no quiero incomodar al señor Tucker… lo ultimo que espero es molestarlo… probablemente piense que no soy una buena amistad.

– Que nos se hable mas, yo mismo hablaré con Tucker… y pobre si no me escucha.

Entonces Kyle sonrió amablemente y dejó que aquellos esposos amables le ofrecieran algo de beber.  
Un par de días mas tarde, con paciencia suficiente, el castaño volvió a toparse con Tweenky, después de varios días sin verlo. El rubio estaba más que feliz… por alguna razón extraña, su padre le había sugerido que "frecuentara" más la amistad del castaño. "Parece una buena persona", fueron sus palabras exactas. Tweenky murió de felicidad interna… nada podía ser mejor que ver a su padre aceptando al muchacho de sus sueños.

Y por más doloroso, molesto, humillante y fastidioso fuera… Craig Tucker tuvo que aceptar a Kyle Cartman en su futuro… porque era el muchacho a quien su suegro protegía. Y estaba bajo amenaza… le tocaba un cabello, SOLO UNO al muchacho… y su "querido suegro" se metería en su vida matrimonial, hablando mal de el a su Tweek… haciéndolo odiarlo lentamente…  
…Y Craig no se podía dar tal lujo…

_¿Que creen?... ¿que soy una mala persona por manipular al señor Tucker de esa forma?, ¡oh por favor!... no soy mas que un judío inocente que planea estudiar una ingeniería cualquiera… nada mas…  
¿No lo creen aun?... por favor… ¿que clase de persona creen que soy?... ¿una mala persona?... ¿dicen que… durante todo un mes estudié a la familia del señor Tweak?, ¿que una noche antes del "accidente", fui al club donde la señora Tweak se reúne con sus amigas y lancé una roca a la vitrina, entré por al fuerza y robe toda la mercancía y el dinero?, ¿creen que al día siguiente ponché todas las llantas de la camioneta que lleva a los miembros al club y que contraté a un vagabundo para que fingiera un asalto con algo del dinero robado y que con lo que me quedó, pagué un taxi para la señora Tweak y sus amigas?... ¿en realidad me creen capaz de aguardar a que las mujeres se vieran nerviosas para poder darles la mercancía que había robado la noche anterior y hacerles creer que yo lo había comprado todo?... ¿todo ese esfuerzo solo para poder salir con uno de los niños Tucker sin que mi suegro fuera un peligro constante? _

_¡CLARO QUE NO!... soy un buen chico… esa clase de planes jamás se le habrían ocurrido ni a mi inteligente y astuto padre, Kyle Broflovski…  
Un simple judío como yo jamás… un buen chico como yo jamás…_

_¡AH, YA, AL CARAJO!, Si, ¡soy bastante inteligente!... ¿creen que soy un hijo de puta?... ¿pues que mierda esperaban?, también soy hijo de Eric Cartman._

_**Kyle Broflovski Cartman. **_

…

– Yo también quiero invitar a alguien, papá Craig… – La vocecilla bajita de un Tweek sacó de su ensoñación al castaño e hizo que el resto se girara en su dirección.

– ¿Tu?... ¿Tweek? – El moreno, quien tenia las entrañas retorcidas por estar frente a esos 4 sujetos que tanto odiaba, tuvo que contener la respiración solo para pensar que, probablemente, habría otro sujeto que intentara meterse en la vida de sus Tweekers… ¡pero no de su Tweek!... no del que mas se parecía a su cafeinómano padre.

– Si… yo… bueno… si no te molesta… papá Tweek dijo que estaba bien… – Dijo el rubio con pena. Chris, Kenny, Clyde y Kyle observaron en silencio a Craig Tucker… iba a explotarle una vena en cualquier momento.

– Perfecto… ¿a quien?

– Bueno… ¿puedo invitar a Phillip? – Eso puso en shock a todos…

Phillip Pirrup Thorn era un pequeño moreno de ojos rojizos. Tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. TODOS en la escuela lo conocían por ser el muchacho mas tierno y serio, pero aun mas inalcanzable que los cachorros Tucker, pues era hijo del Anticristo.  
Eso era una situación "complicada".

– Yo… creo… está… ¿bien? – ¿Quién carajo le haría daño a quien en esa relación?  
Craig se sintió extrañamente motivado… quizá… QUIZÁ… no todos sus cachorros resultaron ser pasivos…

Sin importar el reto, los chicos que pretendían a los hijos de Craig Tucker, sabían lo difícil que este hombre puede ser… pero, al final de cuentas, la recompensa era grande…  
Lamentablemente, el reto lo era mas… aquella noche, la casa Tucker sería el infierno.

**Exageré algunas cosillas, pero tiene la idea de lo que me contaron jajajaja. Buenísimo el plan…  
Me gustaría ver si entre el hijo de Damien y el hijo de Tucker se puede definir al pasivo, pero eso llevaría otro capitulo y no se me ocurre nada… ni ganas XD**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**By: Roglia15**


	3. Mi suegro se llamaba Craig Tucker

**Mi suegro se llamaba Craig Tucker.**

**De nuevo, un amigo me inspiró en este capitulo. Es extraño lo peligrosos que pintan a los suegros… y una hija apenas y se entera de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre XD**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo lo tomé prestado porque amo a Craig Tucker, pero no me gustaría pretender a sus hijos._

…  
_Todos me miran de una forma extraña cuando pregunto que clase de persona es el señor Tucker… el hombre que me gustaría, fuera mi suegro. Clyde Black me saca la lengua y alza los hombros, diciendo que "no lo entendería". Kenneth McCormick dice que estaría molesto de verme en la familia del señor Tucker. Christophe Delorn dice que soy muy afortunado. Y ninguno termina de explicarme nada._

– Es el diablo… – _Fue lo único que Kyle Cartman me dijo._ – Pero no creo que tenga problemas contigo.

_Kyle es mi mejor amigo, juntos vamos a clase de física y calculo. Él siempre cuida que no me golpeen en la escuela o que los otros chicos no intenten acosarme. La única persona que me defiende más amenazadoramente es Bebe Testaberger, mi amiga desde la secundaria. Ella si que es violenta._

– Ya veo… – _Fue todo lo que le contesté._

_Estoy enamorado de Tweek Tucker… el hijo mayor del señor Craig. Es una persona que me hace sentir cómodo y seguro. Aunque siempre está temblando o metiéndose en problemas que casi nunca comienza él, su personalidad es bastante agresiva y jamás lo he visto acobardarse frente a nadie. El también cuida de mí… pero siempre tiene problemas con Kyle. No se porqué ambos no pueden llevarse del todo bien. Siento como si siempre se miraran con enojo.  
¿Porqué todos me aconsejan que me aleje del señor Tucker?, siempre ha sido una persona amable y bastante respetuosa. Quizá sea por su semblante severo…  
En cambio, mi padre si que es todo un caso.  
Cuando los chicos van a mi casa, papá Damien suele hacer arder las cosas en llamaradas de fuego negro. Me prohíbe cerrar la puerta del cuarto y no me deja llegar a la casa después de las 5 de la tarde. Cuando un chico me invita a salir… misteriosamente desaparece y después papá Damien me regala una nueva mascota… he llegado a pensar que lo hace para que no me entristezca mucho por ser plantado… pero con Tweek el no es así.  
Quizá el entiende cuanto lo quiero... pero me pregunto que haría si descubriera que…_

– Hola-a Phil. – Ese era Tweek. Siempre tembloroso y con el rostro cubierto por su enorme cabello alborotado color amarillo. Saludando al moreno en la entrada de su casa. – ¿Estás li-listo?  
Tras de él estaba la camioneta de Craig. El moreno miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada. ¿Por qué tenían que ser esos dos tan "pasivos"?

– Ya casi… ¡papá Damien, ya me voy!

El nuevo anticristo se asomó por la puerta de aquel enorme departamento en pleno centro del pueblo. Phillip lo había convertido casi en humano, llevándolo a vivir sobre al tierra y aprendiendo las "tácticas" humanas de supervivencia. Pero su instinto era bastante malo frente a aquel rubio… no odiaba a Tweek del todo… si, era un chico que andaba siempre junto a su Phil, pero era imposible para él saber sus verdaderas intenciones… si es que había intenciones en todo eso. Miró por encima de los chicos, en dirección de la camioneta aparcada más allá del jardín. Supuso que para Tucker las cosas eran iguales. Estaban en jaque.

– Está bien… cuídate. – Damien acaricio los cabellos de su hijo y permitió que se fuera junto a Tweek. No podía torturar a aquel muchacho de temblores y manías por el café y los gnomos… pero se le dificultaba mucho creer que su hijo, el Phil que ni siquiera podía defenderse de otros chicos, sería quien fuese el activo en la relación. De cualquier forma, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Para su mal, Craig Tucker tenía la misma esperanza.

– Recuerda que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Tweek…

–… y que regresas mañana a primera hora. Lo sé.

Así ambos chicos subieron a la camioneta.  
Craig intentaba no prestar atención a su instinto. ODIABA tener a cualquier sujeto revoloteando alrededor de alguno de sus cachorros… lamentablemente, a Tweek le había entrado un "nosequé" por ayudar a sus hijos para salir con Kenneth, Clyde y Christophe. Eso lo estaba matando lentamente… aun así se las ingeniaba para torturarlos a su manera. Con Kyle Cartman tenia un problema mayor… su suegro en persona le ordenó dejar al chico tranquilo. Por eso sería a él al primero que matara tan solo llegada la oportunidad.  
Por el espejo retrovisor vio a Tweek y Phil platicando felices de la vida, intercambiando archivos en sus celulares.  
¿Debía cuidarse de Phil Thorn también?...

– Nosotros nos bajamos aquí, papá. – Tweek abrió la puerta antes de que Craig metiera el carro a la cochera. El moreno se recargó sobre el manubrio con cansancio y suspiró intranquilo… aquello no se vería fácil. Entonces encontró algo con que desestresarse.

– ¡Buenas noches, señor Tucker! – Con toda su buena actitud, Clyde estaba llegando a la casa Tucker por el lado de la cochera. Tan solo verlo ahí, con esa sonrisa torpe y esa actitud desprevenida de siempre, a Tucker le hirvió la sangre por saber que estaba ahí para cenar con su cachorro Tweak.  
Pisó el acelerador a fondo, viendo en cámara lenta como era que el rostro ligeramente moreno del castaño se teñía blanco y corría en dirección de la entrada. Se tropezó con los escalones de la entrada y golpeó con la boca la puerta de madera. Se hizo un corte sobre la frente.

El sonido del golpe fue tan fuerte que 3 de los cachorros Tucker salieron al escuchar el estruendo.

– ¡Clyde! – Tweak era uno de ellos. Corrió a abrazar al castaño e inspeccionar el corte. – ¿Que te pasó?

– ¡Ah!... Dios… – El dolor era horroroso. El castaño miró el coche estacionado junto a él y, bajando de lo más relajado, Craig Tucker se acercaba a los chicos. No podría hacer nada en esa ocasión tampoco. – Pisé mal las escaleras…

– Cuñado, si que eres torpe… – Dijo el pequeño Craig. Tweekers se rió junto a él, mientras Tweak se teñía de rojo. Clyde se dio cuenta que en cuanto el rubio mencionó su "futuro parentesco", Craig Tucker se volvió más sombrío aun.

– No… digas eso… – Con eso, se refería a "cuñado", por supuesto.

– Siempre te accidentas cuando vienes a la casa… ¿será mala suerte? – Dijo Tweekers pensativo. Craig pasó por un lado de todos y abrió la entrada de la chochera con el peor humor que pudiera tener para aquel día. Clyde era el primero de todos los tipos que invadirían su casa.

Una vez que los chicos entraron para ayudar a Clyde, Craig se quedó solo en la entrada, cerrando la puerta corrediza de la cochera. Entonces una voz lo hizo sentir aun mas molesto.

– Es mas peligroso de lo que creía, señor Tucker… casi atropella a Clyde, pero no creo que sea suficiente con "casi", ¿cierto? – Era Kyle Cartman. Aquel judío tan maldito.

– ¿Atropellar?... – Iba a desmentirlo, pero igual sabía que con aquel chico no tenía porque fingir. Ambos sabían que se odiaban. – Al menos ahora tienes una idea de lo que te espera. – Amenazó "cortésmente".

– ¿A si?, bueno… su suegro le manda saludos… seguro que le va a encantar esta historia, sobre todo la futura esperanza de homicidio. Eso si que hablará bien en su favor. – Entregó de golpe una botella de vino al moreno, disfrutando con entera malicia el verlo tan molesto. – Guárdese sus amenazas para Kenneth o Christophe… **SUEGRO**.

Lo iba a matar… LENTA y DOLOROSAMENTE. Ese era el juramento de Craig Tucker.

De lo más tranquilo, Kyle entró en la casa por la puerta principal y dejó al moreno ahogándose en su cólera. Craig tardó segundos en contener su verdadera personalidad, pues sabia que al entrar, sus Tweeks estarían esperando a "papá Craig"… el hombre de azúcar y café.  
Tan solo al cruzar la puerta, la primera persona con la que se topó fue precisamente Kenny. El rubio sintió un escalofrío tremendo sobre su nuca, pero antes de poder correr en dirección de donde fuera que Tucker no lo alcanzara, el mayor lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra el muro. Tenía la mirada de una fiera.

– Creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca de mi Tweek.

– Yo-o lo… no es… yo vine por… – El chico vió a través de sus ojos azul marino (herencia de Stan) como aquellos ojos negros lo miraban encolerizados. – No quiero hacerle daño a Tweek, señor ¡AGHF! – Con muñeca sobre su garganta, Craig comenzó a hacer presión en contra de Kenny. Él fue el primero que llegó para acosar a uno de sus Tweek. Si el no hubiera tomado el valor, probablemente no tendría que soportar a Black y Delorn.

– Ah… ¿señor Tucker? – Y ahí estaba el último desgraciado. Christophe miraba con verdadera indignación y pena ajena al rubio sostenido por Tucker. Chris no era estúpido… sabia que Tucker no le tocaría un solo cabello e incluso fingiría ser cordial hasta cierto punto… pero si lo molestaba solo un poco… la mas diminuta de las molestias. Entonces si, su padre (Christophe JAMÁS permitiría que lo llamara "madre", aunque eso mismo era), volvería de donde fuera que estuviese y lo arrastraría hasta un punto recóndito del pueblo y le aplastaría la cabeza a golpes con la pala.

– ¡AGHUDAME! – Intentó suplicar McCormick. Christophe lo vio con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. No podía hacer nada a su favor, estaba atado de manos.

– Sigue tu camino, Delorn… no estoy de humor. – Fue lo único que dijo el mayor. Christophe en serio quería ayudar al otro, pero temía mas a lo que Tucker pudiera decirle a su padre… así que siguió con su camino.

– ¡GRAIDOR! – Pronunció Kenny, aun retorciéndose.

– ¡Papá Craig!... no podemos encender el carbón. – Entonces uno de los ángeles de cabellera rubia que Craig tanto custodiaba, llegó en rescate de su futuro esposo. – ¿Que sucede?

Lo único que vió fue a Tucker cerrando la puerta, mientras Kenny se retorcía y tomaba todo el aire posible, amando a su Tweekers el triple por ayudarlo a sobrevivir. Christophe pasó a su lado con un semblante sombrío.

– Nada… ¿Dónde está tu papá Tweek?

– Afuera… nadie quiere encender el fuego… ¿¡y si luego nos quemamos!? ¡O nos rociamos algo por error y terminamos en llamas!... ¡o…!

– Ya voy, Tweekers.

Con una ultima mirada de advertencia, Craig Tucker dejo finalmente a los chicos en el recibidor.

…  
– Papá Craig…

– ¿Que pasa?

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Tweek preparaba dentro de la casa todo lo que fuera necesario para comer aquella deliciosa carne asada que Craig hacia sobre el asador que tenían en el jardín trasero. Christophe hablaba con Kyle y Phil muy seriamente temas de música actual y libros. Tweak, Tweekers y Kenny escuchaban a Clyde, poniéndolos al tanto de los chismes mas recientes. Craig Jr. y Tweenky intentaban encontrar un disco para poner algo de música en el estéreo; mientras que, en el asador, Craig notó el tono tan serio que su Tweek empleaba. Eso era bastante regular, pues Tweek resultó ser el más tranquilo de sus hijos, pero también el que más lo preocupaba.

– ¿Cómo supiste que debías casarte con papá Tweek?

Craig miró extrañado al pequeño rubio. Era una pregunta difícil, con una respuesta bastante sencilla.

– Solo lo supe… yo era novio de Tweek desde preparatoria… después el fue a estudiar la Universidad a Canadá y yo lo seguí… cuando volvimos no me quedaba mas que pedirle que viviera conmigo… sobreviví a tu abuelo y logré que se casara conmigo.

– ¿El abuelo no estaba de acuerdo? – Tweek dejó de mirar con recelo al judío cercano a su Phil. Jamás había escuchado eso.

– ¡Claro que no!… mientras estábamos en preparatoria, tu abuelo hizo de todo para que yo me alejara de tu padre… me amenazaba todo el tiempo, me atropelló con el carro en dos ocasiones, habló con mi padre y este me dio una paliza por "acosar a mi compañero"… en una ocasión me "secuestró" dentro de la camioneta y me dejó en Boston, sin dinero ni celular… estaba loco…

– Jajajajaja, ¡no te lo creo, papá! – Tweek comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No podía imaginar ninguna de esas cosas, mucho menos viniendo del abuelo mas amable del mundo. – ¿Es en serio?

– ¡Claro que si!... tuve que pedir a los choferes en la carretera un aventón. Pero pasaron muchas cosas antes de eso… aunque, básicamente, eso hizo.

– ¿No lo odiabas? – Los ojos verde pino del rubio miraron directamente a los orbes negros de su padre. Quería ver si era capaz de mentirle en ese momento.  
Craig dio vuelta a la carne y se mantuvo serio, observando la parrilla como si hubiera ciencia en ella. Tweek pensó que jamás le respondería, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, Craig sonrió de una forma que, se podría considerar, era casi inocente. Tweek vio incluso a su padre mucha mas joven.

– No… no podía. Tweek lo quiera mas que a nadie… y yo no podría odiar alguien tan preciado para él. – Después sonrió de una forma claramente malvada y divertida. – Además… yo era un buscapleitos que se la pasó mas tiempo en la dirección que en el salón de clases… nadie querría alguien así para su hijo, ¿no?

Tweek miró sorprendido a su padre y después volvió a mirar en dirección de Phil. Damien iba a matarlo sin dudas… pero tenía que casarse con aquel moreno. DEBÍA.  
Era un precio justo.

– Pero, reconoces que el abuelo fue injusto, ¿cierto?... digo, porque, independientemente de ser un "buscapleitos", tu siempre has querido a papá Tweek de verdad.

– Eso es cierto… tu abuelo fue bastante injusto.

– Bueno… si lo sabes… – Entonces, tomando con cuidado las pinzas para girar las salchichas rojas, Tweek pellizcó por encima de la camiseta a su papá y sonrió con aquella diversión malvada que solo Tucker poseía… o eso había creído siempre. – Entonces deja en paz a esos 4… ¡eres muy malo, papá Craig!

El moreno se quedó atónito de la sorpresa. Miró asustado a su cachorro… el más grande y el primero a quien cargó en sus brazos el día en que nacieron sus "cachorros". Había pensado que se parecía a Tweek aun más que los otros 4… pero al contrario, era quien se parecía más a él.

– ¿Por qué…?

– ¡No soy tonto, papá Craig!... ¿los accidentes de Clyde?, ¿Kenny haciéndose encima cada vez que te ve?, y ni te atrevas a negar que hablaste con el señor Fields hace dos semanas, ¡porque te oí!… – El moreno se tiñó de rojo. Uno de sus cachorros lo había descubierto… ¿los demás lo sabrían?

– ¿Tus hermanos…?

– No… ni papá Tweek, son bastante torpes y no se atreverían a pensar mal de ti… no te preocupes, si prometes comportarte, no diré nada… además, hay algo que me molesta demasiado… – Los ojos del rubio se posaron en el judío de apariencia amable, pero oscuras intenciones. No le gustaba su cercanía… ni con Phil, ni con su hermano. Además, se estaba burlando de su padre… ¡de papá Craig! – Y no quiero dejarlo pasar.

El moreno siguió la mirada de su hijo, pero no comprendió del todo esas palabras… no lo hizo, hasta que Tweek le mostró con otras acciones lo que quería decir.

JAMÁS se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta… pero Tweek era su preferido.

…  
Todos sacaron sillas del comedor para cenar al aire libre en el jardín. Justo en un momento divino para Craig Tucker, solo él y Kyle quedaron en la cocina. Cualquier otro yerno se habría muerto del miedo, pero no él. Aquel judío no temía en lo absoluto a Tucker, no con el señor Tweak de su lado.  
En un momento dado, Craig detuvo el envase de refresco de dos litros que Kyle se servía en un vaso. El castaño podía comer tanto o más que su padre Eric, pero no subía ni un solo kilogramo.

– Escúchame bien, sabandija… te quiero lejos de mi Tweenky lo antes posible y si te atreves a tocarle un cabello, TE MATO.

– ¿De nuevo con lo mismo, suegro?... creo que debería avisar al señor Tweak que me sintió un poco "incómodo" con su forma de hablarme… y veremos quien mata a quien.

Era lo único que esperaba… Craig Tucker nunca estuvo más orgulloso de sus cachorros.

– ¿Vas a decirle?, que bien… de paso, le dices que fuiste tu quien robó el club a donde mi suegra va por las mañanas… – Kyle sintió que le temblaron las piernas, pero no vaciló ni un segundo. No admitiría nada, no había pruebas… – Porque eres tan estúpido que te confiaste tan solo con destruir las cámaras y deshacerte del dinero, pero el vagabundo al que le pagaste fue testigo de cómo robaste la tienda y encima te grabó haciéndolo… tuviste suerte de ser a el a quien diste el dinero para fingir el asalto, pero eres demasiado estúpido como para regalar al club el mismo té que robaste, el que tiene un código de barras registrado para los proveedores y que, con tan solo una llamada, no tardarán en confirmar que son las robadas.

– Es la palabra de un vago contra la mía… la grabación puede no existir y el té me lo podría haber vendido el ladrón. – Contestó tan sereno como le fue posible. Era astuto, reconocía Craig… pero no era Eric Cartman.

– Y supongo que tienes una coartada para la noche del asalto… porque si no es así, entonces esta llamada te va a poner en aprietos. – Con el celular colocado justo en el centro de la mesa, en modo de altavoz, Craig esperó sentado del otro lado de la cocina, con su característico rostro frío. Kyle no sabia que tenia entre manos, pero toda su valentía se fue al carajo una vez que escuchó la voz contestando.

– ¿Bueno…?

Corrió en dirección de la mesa, muerto del miedo, pero Craig tomó el celular y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Tenía el poder… de nuevo tenia el poder…

– ¿Quién es?... ¡Hola!

Sus ojos suplicaron piedad, pero sus labios no eran capaces de admitir la derrota. Craig arqueó las cejas y se acercó el celular a la altura de la boca. Kyle agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños con fuerza. UNA MALDITA COARTADA… todo por un error tan estúpido. Porque podía decirle a cualquiera una mentira… pero la persona al otro lado del teléfono sabia que no había estado en su casa aquella noche.  
Craig sonrió malvadamente y colgó la llamada. El castaño lo miró enfadado y humillado… pero sobre todo, muy decepcionado de si mismo.

– De acuerdo… no le diga nada a mi padre… – Kyle Broflovski… su miedo mas grande. No importaba la edad que tuviera, para el joven Kyle, su padre judío siempre le recordaría a su abuela Sheila. Eran tercos y fastidiosos… pero sobre todo, severos. Saber lo que había hecho en el club lo haría llevárselo del cabello a la casa… gritándole lo mismo de siempre: "Eres igual de cabrón que tu culón padre", "siempre haciendo pendejadas, como el maldito racista que tienes de padre". Eso siempre intrigó al castaño… su padre Eric rara vez le respondía a Kyle en momentos como ese. Parecía ser que oírlo gritar era suficiente para no meterse en lo absoluto… ¿le tendría miedo?

– Bueno… entonces, va de nuevo… no te quiero cerca de mi Tweenky…

– Yo lo quiero… y no me puedo alejar de el. – Lo único honesto que había dicho en toda su vida. Y Craig lo sabia… pero no por eso lo odiaba menos.

– No le vas a faltar al respeto… – ¿Lo estaba dejando estar junto a su hijo? – Ni lo harás llorar, porque te juro entonces que yo te haré sufrir a ti… y por supuesto que no te quiero lejos de su vida… – Fue turno de Kyle para arquear las cejas, eso era demasiado sospechoso. – Todo lo contrario… quiero que visites mas a mi suegro y que no olvides mencionar NUNCA lo buen padre que soy y el yerno perfecto que obtuvo conmigo. – Lo iba a usar… eso era todo. Entonces Kyle comprendió porque su padre Eric le advirtió con tanto cuidado sobre Craig Tucker. Era un cabrón. – Oh, pero no te preocupes ni te avergüences… en cuanto comiences a hablar bien de mi, su simpatía hacia ti se irá perdiendo, así que no te usaré por mucho… finalmente, terminará odiándote, como es normal y podrás seguir con tu vida…

– De acuerdo…

– Y una última cosa… vuelve a llamarme suegro y te corto las bolas. – Terminó con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. Kyle lo miró desde abajo, pero sabía que sería temporal. Algún día encontraría la forma de ganarle a Craig Tucker. Craig pudo ver por primera vez al chico de arriba abajo. Tenia mucho del físico de Cartman, pro seguramente guardaba algo de la bondad de Kyle en el fondo. Aun así, LO ODIABA.

– Esto jamás le habría pasado a mi padre… – Murmuró el castaño. Otra decepción en su vida.

– Así es… Cartman habría matado al vagabundo y quemado el club entero. Pero te pareces mas a Kyle de lo que te favorece.

Fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de salir a cenar con su familia. Kyle lo miró alejarse con aquella aura de superioridad que se cargaba siempre que lograba atemorizar a los pretendientes de los cuyos en tamaño familiar.  
Tuvo que reconocer que lo admiraba.

– ¿Y que te dijo? – Tweek llegó rápido al encuentro con su padre. Moría de curiosidad por saber si su plan había funcionado.

– Pues nada en realidad… pero le dejé claro que no lo quiero en mi casa. Ahora lo tengo igual o peor que a Delorn… – La sonrisa de Tweek fue inmensa. Así Kyle estaría en control por un tiempo. – ¿Pero como conseguiste dar con el vagabundo?

Tweek miró extrañado a su padre, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando, luego soltó la carcajada.

– ¡Ah, eso!... la abuela me platicó todo… saqué mis propias conclusiones, además, vi a Cartman siguiéndonos durante varios días al abuelo y a mi… ¿de donde se supone que un vagabundo sacaría una cámara de video o un celular?

– ¿Sabes algo, mi Tweek?... todos estos años pensé que te parecías mas a tu papá Tweek… creo que eres el mas grande Tucker en la casa… después de mi, claro.

– Eso no puede ser bueno…

Craig comenzó a reírse divertido, pero de inmediato notó a Tweek mirando seriamente en dirección de Phil y este último lo miraba de la misma forma.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Sabes qué, papá Craig?... creo que tienes razón…

– ¿En que?

– Nos parecemos demasiado.

– Eres mi hijo, eso es natural.

– Pero también es malo…

– ¿Porqué?

– Porque creo que voy a pagar tus "crímenes"…

…

…  
Eran las 6 de la tarde en punto. La casa Tucker estaba casi vacía, solo Tweekers y Tweenky estaban en la sala, mirando la televisión. De repente, un golpe aterrador los hizo dar un brinquito del sofá.  
Era la puerta de la entrada abriéndose de golpe. Afuera estaba nevando como nunca, sin embargo, la gabardina acolchonada con peluche que el rubio llevaba encima, tenia todo el exterior corroído, como si hubiera escapado de un incendio. Tenía partes colgándole de la parte inferior y olía igual al plástico quemado. El rubio cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina, metiendo sus manos en agua tibia. Sus hermanos lo contemplaron todo en silencio, hasta que Tweekers habló.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– NGH… no… ¡ah!... no, aun no…

Tweenky se puso de pie y tomó su taza de café para rellenarla. Pasó al lado de su hermano, echando una mirada veloz para evaluar la situación.

– Pues casi no te quemaste la piel…

– ¡Y volviste con zapatos! – Bromeó el otro rubio, pero de inmediato lo reprendieron sus hermanos. Era difícil, complicado, cansado y casi imposible… ser yerno de Damien Thorn.

– Míralo por el lado bueno… faltan 3 meses para la boda… – Dijo Tweenky, limpiando la cafetera y pasándole un par de servilletas a su hermano Tweek, el futuro yerno de Damien Thorn… el hombre mas atormentado sobre la tierra.

– Y 4 para el bebé… – Dijo Tweekers entre risa y preocupación mal fingida. En verdad se divertía con su hermano mayor. – Aunque con nuestro antecedente, podrían ser "bebés".

– No me lo recuerdes siquiera… el señor Thorn me amenaza todo el tiempo… si algo le pasa a Phil, a quien arrastrará al infierno es a mi…

– Es una pena que el señor Damien no sea un suegro como papá Craig. – Dijo Tweenky con pena.

– Cierto. – Confirmó Tweekers.

Tweek los miró consternado… PRECISAMENTE, el problema era que SI SE PARECÍA A SU PADRE… pero con poderes sobrenaturales. Y el le dio un motivo perfecto al darle la noticia del año… iba a ser abuelo… pero precisamente como no desearía serlo.

_No entiendo porque los otros chicos no quieren al señor Tucker tanto como yo. El siempre es muy dulce conmigo. Me ha dicho (en secreto, claro está) que soy su yerno favorito. En primavera me casaré con Tweek y probablemente tenga a mi hijo un mes después… papá Damien luce bastante tranquilo al respecto y papá Phillip grita de emoción junto al señor Tweek siempre que están juntos. Ambos compran toda clase de regalos para el bebé… y papá Damien parece hacerse a la idea con felicidad también.  
Solo algo me parece extraño… creo que las malas intenciones de los otros, se han pegado a mi Tweek. Siempre que viene a casa, algo malo termina por pasarle… eso, además de los extraños acontecimientos sobrenaturales que rodean todo lo que esta con el… papá Damien dice que debe ser algo así como mal de ojo. Lo que sea, espero que se le quite pronto… para poder darle la sorpresa… ¡vamos a tener gemelos!... cuando papá Damien se entere, va a amar el doble a Tweek. Estoy seguro.  
Así que concluyo, no importa lo que el resto diga…_

… _¡ser yerno de Craig Tucker es maravilloso!._

Existe una maldición en el pueblo de South Park que afecta a los hombres que se atrevan a enamorarse de los bellos y dulces hijos de Craig Tucker. Porque esos rubios temblorosos pueden ser amorosos y bastante atractivos... pero su padre es el demonio en persona. ¿Vale la pena soportar tal calvario?...  
…Tweek no estaba seguro al respecto. Pero había algo que si podía asegurar… NADA estaba comparado con ser el yerno de Damien Thorn. Porque su hijo puede ser un dulce moreno amoroso bastante atractivo… pero su padre es el anticristo.

**Y con esto doy por concluido el Fic.  
Gracias por leerlo, me encantaría ver eso en la serie jaja, claro que, con un poco de yaoi/slash de por medio.**

**Nos leemos.  
By: Roglia15 **


End file.
